Snape's Problem
by Lizzy Phoenix
Summary: Snape has made a big mistake by trying to become a Gryffindor... can James and company save him in time, or will Tom Riddle triumph?


The normal text is mine (riverflames), the text decorated with ~'s is my friend's (gimliandlegolas), and the typo-filled text is another friend that I met online (hpmovie_extra).   
  
This is the results of a VERY long roleplaying session with two of my friends.  
  
As for the story behind this...you missed a lot, but basically Snape was going a little wacko, so he tried to become a Gryffindor, and now Tom Riddle, Lucious Malfoy and friends are trying to kill him or at least inflict great pain.  
  
~Snape hides under the table and begins to shiver.~  
  
Sirius looks at the Slytherins. "What do you want?"  
  
~Tom and Malfoy are accompanied by an entire group of disgruntled Slytherins.~ "We want our Slytherin back!" ~says a particulary large and mean looking girl Slytherin.~ "GIVE HIM BACK TO US!"  
  
Sirius looks nervously at all of them. "No," he manages to say finally. One of the Gryffindors who was whispering earlier shouts, "Why not? What do we want with a stinking Slytherin?!?!?" James glares at the Gryffindor to silence him.  
  
~This only angers the Slytherins even more. They surge over to the table, knocking it over to find, under it, a shivering Snape.~ "S-Stay A-away... P-please don't hurt me!"  
  
Sirius, Remus, and James stand, pointing their wands at the Slytherins. Peter Pettigrew hurries over, although without a teacher this time. With a defeated look, he pulls out his wand as well. Some of the Gryffindors have their wands, angry because the table was knocked over. Sirius, acting rather out of character, steps between the Slytherins and the cowering Snape.  
  
~The Slytherin group is far larger than the Gryffindors, and they manage to knock over a couple of the weaker Gryffindors. Tom speaks.~ "Give the rat back to us or you will suffer the consequences..."  
  
"Consequences, shmonsequences!" James says arrogantly. "We'll go down fighting if we have to. Nobody deserves to be treated the way you treat him." A few of the other Gryffindors, although not many, also decide to join in. The Slytherin group is still larger.~Riverflames  
  
~Tom cackles.~ "James. James. This foolishness will be the death of you someday..." ~Tom smiles.~ "We only want back our poor, pitiful, rat. Is that so bad?" ~Smirks.~ "Now, why don't we put away our differences and you give us what we want..."  
  
***OOC: See that? See that! "This foolishness will be the death of you someday..." That is the FREAKIEST thing ever! BIC:***  
  
"What are you gonna do to him?" James asks, not fooled by Tom's facade, but realizing that they would never win. Where were the teachers when you needed them? A few of the Gryffindors chicken out and run off, lowering their chances of survival.  
  
~Tom grins maliciously.~ "Now, Now. We won't hurt him. Too badly..."  
  
Sirius let out a vehement exclamation and raised his wand higher. James put an arm out to stop him. "I'll make a deal with you... don't hurt him, and I won't tell the teachers about this, and you get him back."  
  
~Tom gives James a look of pure venom.~ "I have a different deal. You give him to us, and I'll think about not putting all of your little animal friends to sleep..." ~Glances at the marauders.~  
  
James' jaw drops. He moves his mouth, but nothing comes out. No, I can't let my friends get hurt because of me...he thought. Sirius gives Tom a look like ice. "James, don't let him do this to you. I'm not afraid of him." James shakes his head slowly. "No, Sirius. We don't have a choice. Move..." Sirius looked at James unbelievingly, then stepped out of the way, revealing Snape.  
  
~Snape wimpers, then shoots a betrayed look at James. He walks slowly towards the awaiting Slytherins.~ "Er, hi guys. I, um, am so glad to see you." ~Frowns and glares at James.~  
  
Sirius glares at Snape. "Why you little-" Remus elbows him hard before he can say any more. James smiles icily at Tom. "Have fun." Peter gives Tom a rather odd look, almost one of adoration, but nobody notices.  
  
~Tom smiles.~ "Thank you." ~Snape frowns even more darkly.~ "Um, Tom, w-what exactly are you g-going to do?" ~Tom grins even wider.~ "Oh, we'll have fun! I'll make sure of it!"  
  
Sirius throws himself at Tom so violently, both Remus and James have to grab one of his arms and pull to hold him back. "If I ever get you alone, you're going to wish you were never born..." Sirius hisses through his teeth. Peter's eyes widen and he stares at Sirius in terror.   
  
~Tom glares.~ "This little puppy's rather feisty, maybe I should put him to sleep despite our deal!" ~Looks over at Snape.~ "Then again, I do have enough fun to last me for a day." ~A couple of Slytherins laugh stupidly.~ "Malfoy, why don't you escort our little friend here to the dormitory! He should make himself comfortable while his bones can still work..."  
  
Sirius gives Tom a disgusted look. "You wouldn't..." Peter has a rather triumphant look on his face. Remus is muttering something under his breath.  
~Tom grins.~ "I would..." ~Malfoy grabs Snape, accompanied by two larger Slytherins to hold his hands behind his back. A girl Slytherin speaks up.~ "Hey, Tom! What've we got planned for Snape's welcome home party?"  
  
Sirius spits at Tom's feet, glaring viciously, but says nothing. James and Remus let Black go, making sure he stays put. James sighs. "Don't think you've won, Tom..." Remus, usually a friendly character, is fingering his wand, as if considering using it.  
  
~Snape tries to fight against the Slytherins, but can't.~ "Aw, come on guys, I d-didn't do anything wrong." ~Malfoy scoffs.~ "Yeah, you only commited treason against your own house!!!"  
  
Sirius narrows his eyes further at Tom. "You're low. As low as it gets. Why, if you were any lower, you'd-" "SIRIUS..." James said exasperatedly. Sirius continued anyway. "All you, and just him. Why, he'll be lucky if he comes out alive..." James elbows Sirius HARD, and he shuts up, but continues to glare.  
  
~Snape glares at all of the Gryffindors.~ "This is the last time I come to a bunch of kitty cats for help!" ~Snape is dragged out. Tom grins again.~ "Well, goodbye boys, I do wish we could chat, but us Slytherins have buissiness to attend to..." ~As they walk off, Tom shoots a piering glance at James. He looks as if he might want to kill...~  
  
James smiles icily. "Have fun." Sirius gapes as they walk away. "You're just going to let them get away with that?" James grins. "You think I haven't planned for this?" Sirius and Remus stare at James incredulously.  
  
~Tom and the Slytherins are now in the Dormitory. Snape watches as they enter the portrait. A tear trickles down his face in remembrance of the last time Tom and Malfoy decided to do away with him.~ "Er, guys, I, um, is it too late to apoligize?" ~Tom grins grimly.~ "Yep!" ~He pulls out his wand.~ "Now, why don't you just count to three and the pain will be over soon..." ~Snape flinches.~ "O-One..." ~His eyes begin to water.~  
  
"Alright, guys, we don't have much time. I created a transmogrification potion, but we have to get four Slytherins." James explains. They spot four who are trailing behind. All four of them say "Petrificus totalus!" which causes all four to go stiff. They pull a few hairs out from each and drag them into a bathroom, luckily without being seen. They throw them in the stalls and drink the potions.  
  
"Alright, hurry!" They run up the stairs. "Let's see, it's... pureblood!" The Portrait hole swings open, and four supposed Slytherins step in, three boys and one girl. "Sorry we're late. We just couldn't miss the fun," one said.  
  
~Snape looks over, bursting into tears.~ "I-I can't finish Tom. You j-just count for me." ~He closes his eyes tightly. Tom laughs.~ "You are so pathetic Snape. Three! CRUCIO!" ~Snape flinches in pain. He cries out, which seems to entertain Tom even more.~ "Why, this is even better than torturing a muggle!" ~The Slytherins cackle. Tom smiles.~ "Now, lets do somthing a little more fun!"  
  
"That dirty..." one of the 'Slytherins' begins, a little too loudly. He reddens as the Slytherins stare. "Oh, he was just talking about how that dirty little rat, Snape, betrayed the Slytherins," the first one who spoke said loudly. "He deserves this." They whisper among themselves.   
  
~Snape wriggles in pain.~ "P-P-Pleeeease Tom! I t-thought I was your friend!" ~Tom glares.~ "No friend of mine is a wannabe Gryffindor!" ~He stops the Crucio curse.~ "Now, what should we do next? Hmmmm... Does anybody want to make a special request? I'm sure Snape here would be happy to grant it for you!"  
  
"Ooooh! Oooooh! I know! I know!" one of them says. "Let's give Snape his wand and see what happens! I'll bet 10 galleons he doesn't last a minute." In a much lower voice, so only the other three can hear, he says "I hope this works..."~Riverflames  
  
~Tom smiles.~ "Why, that's a fantastic idea! Lets see what the rat can do before we kill him." ~Tom hands Snape his wand with a smirk.~ "Here you go, friend!" ~Snape takes it with a shaking hand.~ "BOW!" ~Orders Tom. Snape bows low, not wanting to make Tom angry again... After bowing, Snape draws his wand.~ "Flippendo!" ~Tom says his spell at the same time.~ "Imperio!" ~Tom gets blasted to a wall. All of the Slytherins boo. They begin to close in on Snape, wands drawn...~   
  
The four Gryffindors in disguise jump forward suddenly, shouting spells at random. At least they had the element of surprise. "Densaugeo!" "Petrificus totalus!" "Furnunculus!" "Impedimenta!" They work their way to the middle of the circle, shoving if they have to, and surround Snape. With perfect timing, the potion begins to wear off.   
  
~Snape glares at them.~ "You betrayed me! How do I know you aren't going to again?"   
  
"I don't know, but it's better than he does to you," Sirius said, looking down in amusement. James grins wickedly at Tom, wand pointed at him. "So... I thought I should let you know, another of my Gryffindor pals has been outside listening for all this time, and has just gone to fetch the headmaster." Peter looks very uncomfortable.   
  
~Snape doesn't smile, but gets up weakly...~  
  
Julie: *runs toward them* guys hes comming but hes getting other teachers   
  
~Snape continues to frown at the marauders.~ "You know, after the way you guys gave me over to Tom like that, I don't exactly feel like being in Gryffindor. In fact, I really don't want to come in very close contact with Gryffindors ever again!"  
  
Remus nods at Julie and smiles. "Thanks." James stares at Snape. "We just saved your life! He was gonna kill you! And in the Great Hall... he was going to kill US!" Sirius interrupts suddenly. "You're an ungreatful little swine. But you know what? I don't care any more. I just want everyone to get out of this alive, and everything to go back to normal. Including you, scum." Peter whimpers.  
  
Julie: *looks at snape puzzled* Guys what is he talking about? what did you do!?  
  
~Snape glares.~ "I'll tell you what they did! They abandoned me when the going got rough! They handed me over to Tom! He nearly killed me!"  
  
Julie: i dont understand they handed you over to tom *stares at tom*  
  
James shakes his head. "That's- that's not true..." But Remus was frowning, and Sirius didn't seem to have any objections. Peter continues to whine.   
  
"Tom- Tom's evil, Julie!" Sirius seemed reluctant to tell Julie this. "He performed two of the three unforgivable curses on Snape. You were wrong."  
  
~Snape glared even more.~ "That's right! Your little boyfriend was a lier all along! He wanted to kill me!"  
  
Julie: Tom? *stares at him*  
  
~Tom glares.~ "Julie. I did. You can believe them..." ~Tom smiled.~ "But that doesn't mean I don't still like you!"  
  
Sirius shakes his head, glaring at Tom. James looks towards the Portrait hole. "Where's Dumbledore?" Remus shrugs. "Don't worry. He'll be here in a moment, probably."  
  
~Tom tries to smile at Julie.~ "I'll apoligize to Snape! I was under a curse! I didn't mean to do all that!"  
  
"I'll translate that for you, Julie: That doesn't mean he still won't kill you." Sirius smiled icily. "He's more likely to 'put you to sleep' than like you, Julie. Don't believe a word he says."  
  
Julie: i thought you could change *started pacing back and forth* before i thought you were a complete jerk! but when you confessed on your own i thought you were a little nice but tom *looked at him again and bit her lower lip*  
  
~Riddle glares.~ "You stay out of this! Mutt!"  
  
Sirius finally loses his temper. "I'LL MUTT YOU!" he transformed into an enormous black dog. With a tremendous leap, he knocked Tom to the floor. "SIRIUS! NO!" James screamed. He transformed into the white deer and darted towards Sirius, trying to wrestle him off Riddle.   
  
~Tom wrestled out of Black's furry grip.~ "I'll get one of you someday... You meddling.... THINGS!!!!"  
  
~Tom looks toward Julie.~ "Pleeease Julie, you've got to believe me!!!"  
  
Sirius gained control of himself and turned back into his human form. James followed suit. The four Gryffindors grouped together again as the headmaster and all of the other teachers walked into the room. "What is going on here? Someone tell me right now! Julie? I trust your opinion. Tell me what happened."   
  
~Tom smiled at Julie.~ "Go on Julie, tell him what happened."   
  
Julie: *held fingers to her temple* everybody stop talking! *they swore they saw tears well up in her eyes*   
  
~Tom smiled.~   
  
julie looked at tom* why are you smileing?   
  
~Tom smiles at Julie.~ "Tell him what happened Julie!"   
  
Julie: he... *looked at tom she knew she liked him and remembered how hard it was to tell the headmaster that tom had conjured the snake 2 nights before* he.....   
  
~Tom glanced at the Julie.~ "You can do it!"~ He whispers...~   
  
Julie: looks at tom* you want me to lie?   
  
~Tom's face reddens.~ "Why would I ever want you to lie?"  
  
Julie: looked at the headmaster* he.... *this was hard but she had to do it* he preformed 2 unforgivable curses *held head in hands and cried*  
  
~Tom looked down.~ "I-I swear I didn't mean..." ~Snape kept his eyes on the ground.~   
  
  
"Oh," the headmaster said slowly, then looked at Tom. "Oh," he repeated softly. "Tom, is this true?"  
  
Julie: *her shoulders shook she was crying hard*  
  
The headmaster sighed and shook his head, the other teachers stood around as if they didn't know what to do. "Tom... you're being very honest about this... which two were they?"   
  
~Tom slumps low in his seat...~   
  
*Julie couldnt take it anymore she stood up and ran out of the scr stood in the hall and cried*  
  
~Tom's eyes followed her.~ "Um, sir, I, er..."   
  
*julie stood back to the wall and slid down still crying hard she took a hanky out of her pocket*  
  
~Tom shifted in his seat uncomfortably.~ "Sir, will I go to-to Azkaban..."  
  
The headmaster looked very severely at him, then looked away. "Just... answer the question. And no, I think I may be able to arrange for you not going there, if you did not... if you did not kill anyone... but..." he sighs.  
  
~Tom gulps. He knew he was in big trouble this time.~ "No, sir, I didn't kill anyone. I used the torturing one and the one that gives the victim no free will." ~He looked over to Snape, but said nothing else...~  
  
Julie: *sat crying in the hall telling herself she did the right thing but she was still not convinced she did*  
  
~For the first time in his life, Tom was afraid...~   
  
The headmaster looks almost relieved as he looks back at Tom. "Very well."  
  
~Tom sighed.~ "I did them to Snape, if you like, he'll tell you what happened..."  
  
Julie: *she kinda wished someone would come after her but she knew the boys were in to much trouble* i shouldnt of done that *she said* why couldnt i keep my big mouth shut!  
  
~Snape looked down.~ "Why do you care! The only reason this happened is because some Gryffindors wouldn't let us keep to our own buisiness..."  
  
~Headmaster looks at the marauders...~  
  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Sirius shouted, jumping to his feet. James and Remus had to hold him back again. "Sir! He kept on coming to the Gryffindors and saying he wanted to be one! The Slytherins! It was their fault, they tried to kill him for it!"  
  
Julie: stood up she was going back in* LET ME IN *she orderd the portrait and it swung open she ran quickly to her seat sat and took out her hanky*  
  
~The Slytherins begin to shout. Headmaster quiets them...~ "May I hear how you Gryffindors got in here in the first place..."  
  
Julie: *stared at tom sniffing*  
  
"Oh..." James seemed to be only just realizing he had broken the rules. All three sit down. "Erm..." James began. "We used potions to turn into Slytherins and sneak in. I'm sorry headmaster. But we wanted to save Snape..." Sirius fumes, shooting Tom a sour look.  
  
~Tom smiled. The headmaster buried his head in his hands."Why didn't you tell a teacher right away?"  
  
Julie:im sorry tom *she whispered*  
  
"Uh..." James hesitated. "Because... we didn't think you'd believe us. I mean, why would an honors student try to kill another student?" Lupin said quietly.~Riverflames  
  
~Tom smiled at her.~ "That's okay, I deserved it..."  
  
~Tom glared.~ "Who says I was trying to kill him! Why wouldn't I just say Avada Kedavra and be done with it!"   
  
~Headmaster shoots Tom a shocked look. Looks over at the marauders...~  
  
"Because, it's more fun to play with your victims before you finish them..." Sirius said, glaring at the wall.  
  
~Tom mumbled to himself, knowing that what Black said was true... the headmaster glares at Tom.~ "Well, Tom... I can't think of what to say... I would expel you but, the year's almost over and you are in your seventh year. I suppose I could..." 


End file.
